


Please, Ahri

by zwobbly



Series: k/da shorts [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Fluff, Gen, Wait I forgot the most important tag, ahri is sad, hey i said i had a title i never said it was good, no specific relationships because they all love each other :))), oh fuck i still dont have a title, sad boy hours, wait yes i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwobbly/pseuds/zwobbly
Summary: With all the stress from being the leader of K/DA, Ahri finds herself feeling like she did years ago. Luckily, she had her closest friends to help this time.
Series: k/da shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061663
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Please, Ahri

**Author's Note:**

> im literaly so bad at descriptions please help me.
> 
> also im still learning how to write in 3rd person (and just in general hehe) so bear with me. i dont think its terrible but theres def room to improve. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy the sad
> 
> ik i do ;)

It’s been a busy week for Ahri. Trying to juggle emails, phone calls, paper work, choreography, costume prep, and self care seemed near impossible, but Ahri thought she had it all under control. She didn’t feel any more stressed than she normally did. 

The quiet counting from Kai’Sa becomes white noise as Ahri dances through the movements smoothly. The new routine was fun and exciting, yet Ahri felt none of that excitement today. 

“Ahri,” Evelynn’s voice cuts through her thoughts. The fox looks towards Evelynn, hoping the demon didn’t notice her flinch. “Are you ok?” Ahri blinked. She didn’t expect that question to be thrown at her. 

Kai’Sa stops counting, and the room falls silent. 

“Yeah… why wouldn’t I be?” Ahri furrows her brows, almost offended that Evelynn had even asked. Evelynn’s face remains completely neutral, scrutinizing every one of Ahri’s features. 

“I haven’t seen you eat today,” Evelynn points out, voice almost stern. Ahri’s blood seems to freeze over, her body going stiff. 

“Ahri…” She hears Kai’Sa challenge her from the front of the room. 

“I did,” Ahri huffs. “I ate this morning before you all got up,” She gives Evelynn a smile, hoping it’ll be enough to convince her. 

“Bullshit,” 

Ahri’s ears fall flat on her head. She knows Evelynn is angry with her, and Kai’Sa probably is too. She covers her face with her hands and squeaks out a small “sorry”. A pair of arms wrap around her, comforting and warm. 

“Let’s go get you some food,” It’s Akali. Her hair tickles Ahri’s hands. “We can’t have you going hungry in this house,” The rouge jokes, attempting to ease the tension in the room.

“I’ll go whip something up,” Kai’Sa grabs her phone and bluetooth speaker and leaves the studio. The mood is sour, and Ahri hates it. Practice is always enjoyable, and she had to go and ruin it. 

Akali drags her to the living room and sits her down on the couch, throwing herself onto the space next to her. The tv buzzes with some K-drama while Kai’Sa makes something in the kitchen. Whatever it is, it smells delicious, and it makes Ahri’s stomach growl. 

“Ahri,” Evelynn gracefully sits down on the only empty seat next to Ahri and places a hand on Ahri’s knee. “This isn’t like you,” Evelynn sighs. “I haven’t seen you like this since your pop star days.” Ahri frowns at her words. 

“Please I-,” Ahri chokes on her sentence, not able to think of something to say. Evelynn’s words stung more than Ahri would like to admit. Being reminded of her Pop Star days was not what she wanted to hear, but she couldn’t blame Evelynn for bringing it up. Akali lays her head on the blonde’s shoulder and places her hand in Ahri’s. 

“Here,” Kai’Sa stands in front of the trio, holding a plate of chicken, beans, and rice. “You better eat every bite or or I’ll let Akali feed you spicy ramyun every day for a week.” 

“Ok, ok,” A small smile comes to Ahri’s face as she takes a bite. Kai’Sa makes Evelynn scootch so that Kai’Sa can cuddle up to the fox, earning a scoff from the diva. “Thanks, Bokkie,” Ahri says with a mouth full of food. “You’re the best.” 

\----

Long after the sun goes down, Ahri remains on the couch with the TV being the only light source in the room. There’s a nature documentary about monkeys playing, but Ahri doesn't pay much attention. Too busy in her own thoughts, she doesn’t hear the dancer’s quiet footsteps approaching. 

“Why are you still up?” Kai’Sa sounds dead tired, but even with no energy, she still cares for everyone in the group before herself. Ahri doesn’t respond, she only pulls the blanket she’s wrapped in further over her head. “You look like a swaddled baby,” Kai’Sa giggles, sitting down next to Ahri’s legs. 

“What are you doing,” Ahri finally croaks out, turning her attention to the dark haired girl. 

“I should ask _you _that, foxy,” Kai’Sa lets out a yawn and covers her mouth with her hand. “I needed a glass of water,” She answers, brushing her fingers over Ahri’s hip. “But now I need to know why you’re out here and not sleeping.” Ahri looks back at theTV, the image of a monkey on a woman's shoulder displayed on the screen.__

__Now that she thinks about it, there is no reason. She just didn’t go to her room, and now Kai’Sa is worried and losing sleep to talk to her. She shrugs her shoulders so lightly Kai’Sa almost misses it. Guilt makes Ahri’s chest tighten and she curls into a tighter ball on the couch._ _

__“Go sleep,” Ahri breathes, shutting her eyes. “Don’t worry about me,” A hand reaches out and brushes her bangs from her closed eyes. Ahri can already feel herself starting to drift off, and she doesn’t really fight it. She knew she was tired, but her thoughts wouldn’t let her sleep._ _

__“I guess I’ll sleep here then,” Kai’Sa remarks. “If you’re not going to sleep in your room, then I won’t either.” Ahri opens her eyes again, squinting from the bright light of the TV. Kai’Sa has a smug look on her face._ _

__“What?” Ahri croaks out. Before she can stop her, Kai’Sa is already snuggling up to Ahri, wrapping her arms around her abdomen. Carefully, Kai’Sa reaches for the TV remote and clicks it off, the room going completely dark._ _

__“Goodnight, Ahri,” Kai’Sa whispers as she snuggles her face into Ahri’s neck. Ahri never minded cuddles from her girls, they were always welcome anytime. But now she didn’t feel the warmth like she normally did. It didn’t feel the same._ _

__Regardless, Ahri closed her eyes once more, and soothed by Kai’Sa’s heartbeat and soft breathing, she quickly fell asleep._ _

__\----_ _

__The day went by quickly. With so much to do in so little time, Ahri’s thoughts didn’t bother her. Her stomach growled with hunger and the sting of her chapped lips reminded her of how forgetful she could be when it came to caring for herself. When Ahri finally had a moment to relax, her body refused to let her back up._ _

__“I brought you some food,” She hears her bedroom creak open, revealing Akali carrying a plate and a glass of water. “Kai told me to bring it to you.” Akali seemed timid, like she didn’t want to be around the gumiho._ _

__“Thank you, rouge,” Ahri didn’t have the strength to utter the words louder than a whisper. She accepted the plate offered to her and set it down on the nightstand next to her._ _

__“Ahri..?” Ahri looked up at Akali, ears perked up. “You don’t seem like yourself,” Akali sucked in a breath. “Is everything ok?” Ahri had hoped the rapper wouldn’t say anything, and just give her the plate and leave. As much as she loved Akali, being around _anyone _at the moment felt exhausting.___ _

____“It’s been a long day,” Ahri explains, looking down at her white comforter. She knows a simple ‘I’m fine’ wouldn’t cut it, Akali knows her too well. They all do._ _ _ _

____Akali’s eyebrows furrow and she sits on the edge of the bed. “Is there anything I can do… to help?” She hesitates, sounding unsure of herself. Ahri shakes her head. Ahri knows Akali doesn’t fully believe her, but she’s grateful that she didn’t press further. The rapper lets out a sigh and stands up again, heading for the door. “Let me know, or any of us know, if you need anything,” Akali says, looking to the floor. “Please.”_ _ _ _

____The door shuts with a soft _click _and Ahri is left alone again. She looks at the plate of mashed potatoes, beef, and some vegetables and slowly picks up the fork. The first bite is usually the best of the whole meal, but this time, it tastes bland. Ahri gently sets the fork next to the plate and lays her head on her pillow.___ _ _ _

______She knows it’s not Kai’Sa’s fault the food tastes like stale bread. Kai’Sa’s never made a bad meal in her life, and all her wonderful cooking skills definitely didn’t just disappear now._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ahri reaches for her phone, abandoned on the other side of the large bed, and scrolls mindlessly through various social media, anything to serve as a distraction from her thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _

______\----_ _ _ _ _ _

______The sound of the garage opening wakes Kai’Sa up. She glances over at the clock._ _ _ _ _ _

_______3:46 AM ____ _ _ _ _ _

________“Who in their right mind would be leaving at this hour?” Kai’Sa huffs to herself, mildly annoyed that the noise had woken her up. Knowing there’s a good chance that it was Evelynn that left, Kai’Sa doesn’t bother getting up to check._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Until there was a knock on her door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Bokkie,” A low voice calls. “Did you hear that?” It’s Evelynn. Worry suddenly taking over her, Kai’Sa sits up and gets out of her soft bed, not even bothering to slip on some pants._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kai’Sa swings the door open to reveal Evelynn dressed in nothing more than her black silk robe, her lilac hair slightly disheveled ._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes,” Kai’Sa pushes past Evelynn, needing to check _one _thing. Making her way down the hall, Kai’Sa hears her heartbeat in her ears.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She gives Ahri’s door a quick knock before immediately opening it, not bothering to wait for a response. The bed is empty, and Kai’Sa nearly drops to her knees, fearing the worst._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Kai-“ Evelynn is behind her now, looking at the empty bed. “Oh…” Is all she manages to get out after that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Evelynn brushes past Kai’Sa and into Ahri’s vacant room, looking around. “Her phone is here,” She points out, running her fingers along the edges of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What does that mean?” Kai’Sa asks, hoping for some sort of explanation or justification. Hoping for _anything _, really.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m not sure,” Evelynn sighs, still looking around the room. “She’s never done this before,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kai’Sa locks eyes with the demon. Kai’Sa feels her heart start beating rapidly and her breathing pick up. Of course, Evelynn notices._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Breathe,” Evelynn places a hand on Kai’Sa shoulder. “She’s going to be ok. We’re going to find her.” Evelynn states firmly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Despite Evelynn’s words, Kai’Sa’s head still runs wild with scenarios. Her hand shakes around the doorknob and Evelynn gives her a look of pity. Kai’Sa barely registers it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m going to get Akali, breathe, love.” Evelynn walks to the other end of the hallway to Akali’s room. Kai’Sa stands in the doorway, staring into the empty bedroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Then, her body moves on it’s own as she grabs her bag and throws her phone and some other things in it. She grabs a set of keys from the counter, not bothering to check which one of Evelynn’s cars it belongs to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Kai’Sa dear,” Evelynn’s voice fills the room again. Kai’Sa stops what she’s doing to look over at Evelynn, who now had some simple clothes on and a very sleepy Akali by her side. “As much as I love seeing you in your underwear, I do think you should put some pants on.” She smirks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kai’Sa looks down at her baggy T-shirt and bare legs before looking back up at Evelynn. “Not the time, Eve!” Kai’Sa calls as she runs to her room to slip on some leggings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What happened?” Akali murmurs, rubbing her eyes with her fists. “Where’s Ahri?” Evelynn sighs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“We don’t know,” Evelynn huffs. “That’s what happened.” Akali wakes up after hearing that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What?” Akali stands up straight, not relying on Evelynn to keep her upright anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Let’s go,” Kai’Sa grumbles as she walks past Evelynn. She drops the keys into Evelynn’s hand and grabs her bag._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kai’Sa opens the door to the garage and scans the area. “Her Jeep is gone…” She whispers. She feels the tiniest bit of relief knowing that Ahri probably wasn’t abducted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Should we all be going together?” Akali yawns, stepping into the garage. “If we don’t know where she is then shouldn’t we split up?” She makes a point._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I don’t-“ Evelynn starts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“That idea isn't half bad,” Kai’Sa says, still looking at the row of cars. “Kali, you can go out on your bike, and text or call us if you find her,” Kai’Sa says, her voice calm despite her anxious thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Kai’Sa, do you want a car?” Evelynn hums. Kai’Sa shakes her head, turning to face the diva._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m too scared to drive right now..” She mumbles. Evelynn nods, understanding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Ok, let’s go then. Be safe,” Akali winks, running back into the house to grab her keys._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Evelynn ambles over to her black Mustang and opens up the door to the drivers side. Kai’Sa quickly follows, barely having enough time to put on her seat belt before Evelynn pulls out of the garage and onto the road._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Any guesses as to where she’d be?” Kai’Sa asks, staring out the window in an attempt to calm herself down. “You’ve known her longer than I have,” She adds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m not sure,” Evelynn steps on the gas pedal, both hands resting on the steering wheel. “As I said earlier, she’s never done something like this before. I have no idea where she could have gone.” Evelynn sighs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Where should we check first?” Kai’Sa thinks of all the places Ahri could be. The convenience store, gas station, bar, some alleyway, a stranger’s basement- Kai’Sa shakes her head at the thought. There’s no way Ahri would let that happen. She’s smarter than that. She’s a _deadly gumiho _for god’s sake. Ahri can handle herself.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Right?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________\-----_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Akali drives straight into the city, thinking it might be a good place to start. It’s not busy, probably because it’s 4:30 in the morning, but that’s besides the point. There’s only a few buildings with their lights on, mostly bars and clubs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Akali doesn’t think Ahri would be at the club, especially without telling any of them, but she decides to check just in case. Better safe than filing a missing person report._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Parking her bike, she sets the helmet on the seat and walks into the bar, hoping she can get in and out quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Akali looks at the door and sees a tall and muscular man guarding it. “ID please,” The man’s gruff sounding voice calls as she gets closer. _Fuck _. Akali was too tired to think about grabbing her wallet. She only grabbed her keys and phone, not expecting to find herself at a bar.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I uh…” She trails off, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. “I don’t have it, but I’m just looking for someone. I don’t plan on staying for longer than a minute.” Akali gives the man a sheepish smile, hoping he’ll let her through._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He gives a look that most people would call a glare, but compared to Evelynn, he simply looked mildly irritated. He lets out a grunt and nods his head towards the building. “Alright kid, you’ve got one minute.” He says. “I’ll be watchin’, so don’t try anything.” Akali gives the man a small bow, more out of habit than of respect, and walks inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The bar is full of drunk men and a few women. It’s not overly crowded, but there’s enough people for Akali to have to take a good look if she wanted to spot Ahri. She scans each and every person in the room, hoping Ahri would be here so she could get this over with. Luckily for Akali, Ahri wasn’t exactly hard to spot in a crowd. But Akali didn’t see her. No ears, no tail. Nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________With a sigh, Akali walks back to the front door to meet the man again. “I didn’t see who I was looking for, but thanks for letting me in.” Akali smiles at the man. He still doesn’t look happy with her, but he doesn’t look as angry as he did before. “Have a good night.” Akali waves as she walks back over to her motorcycle. She swears she heard the man say something back, but she was too far away to know for sure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Akali checks her phone to see if Kai’Sa or Evelynn tried to call her. Much to Akali’s disappointment, they did not. She looks around the area, spotting a few more places. Without an ID, she wasn’t sure if she could get into any of them. The bouncers may not be as _kind _as the last one was. She didn’t want to risk it.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ahri’s never really been one for bars anyway. It was unlikely that she was in one of the others around. Akali drives off down the road to the 24 hour convenience store. “Maybe she needed a snack,” Akali thinks out loud, seeing the store in the distance. “Or tampons.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She pulls up to the empty parking lot. Well, mostly empty. There’s one car parked under a tree, but the rest of the lot is clear. She parks her bike in two different parking spaces, assuming the spots weren’t going to be used anytime soon, and walks inside. A bell chimes as she enters, and the only employee in the building looks up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Behind the counter is a young man, probably no older than Akali herself, who looks like he could fall asleep at any moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Hey,” Akali says, walking up to him. “Have you seen a girl with ears and a tail come in here recently?” She asks, placing one hand on the counter. He shakes his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Nah,” He takes a sip of some energy drink. “I didn’t see anyone like that today. Sorry.” He answers. Akali bites her lip and looks at the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Oh,” She mumbles. “Thanks anyway, I guess.” She smiles as she walks out the door. She feels guilty for not buying anything, she could definitely use a water, but she had no money on her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The cool night air feels good on her skin, but it doesn’t sooth her much at all. Not being able to find their leader was not only scary, but incredibly frustrating. Akali thought back to how Ahri acted in the evening. She wasn’t herself, and everyone had noticed it. But why leave in the middle of the night without telling anyone?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It didn’t make any sense._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Akali looked at her phone again, which was still clear of notifications, and opened up her map app. She looked around the area for anything that Ahri might go to. The only thing of interest is the karaoke bars, but Ahri would never go to one alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Akali nearly screams, frustrated that none of them can find her. She hops on her bike once again, and continues down the road, hoping to pass by something. After a while, the buildings turn into trees and empty fields._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________What feels like days and a million trees pass by, and still no sign of Ahri. As Akali is about to give up and turn around, she feels a buzz in her pocket. Quickly, she pulls over and digs out her phone, reading the message._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“We found her” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________\-----_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The sky was starting to get lighter, just barely. They had been searching for most of the night and still haven’t found her. Evelynn knew Kai’Sa was worried sick and on the edge of a panic attack. Kai’Sa sat in the passenger seat shaking with glossy eyes. She had pulled her hair up into a messy bun at some point. Evelynn didn’t bother questioning it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________They had checked every park and open bar in the area, but didn’t find the fox. Evelynn had half a mind to go home and sleep, knowing Ahri would turn up at some point. But the mere idea of that would send Kai’Sa spiraling, so she decided against it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________They drove along the coast, much slower than the diva was used to going. There were hardly any cars out, and even less people. Evelynn scanned the buildings, looking for any with lights on when Kai’Sa perked up in her seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Stop,” She ordered, hand already on the door handle. “Eve, stop the car,” She clicked off her seatbelt and opened the door as soon the car came to a halt. In a parking lot close to the water was a white Jeep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Kai’Sa practically sprinted to the vehicle, out of breath by the time she reached it. The Jeep was empty, but she could tell by the little hearts dangling off the rear view mirror that it was, in fact, Ahri’s Jeep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Kai’Sa looked around, seeing only empty parking spaces and sand. She walked onto the beach itself, slipping her shoes off before stepping on the white sand. The sand was cold against her bare feet and it sent a shiver down her spine, but Kai’Sa didn’t care. She knew Ahri had to be close, and she was going to find her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________There’s a figure ahead, but Kai’Sa can’t make it out. She jogs closer, which quickly turns into a run when she sees Ahri’s tails. The tears she’s been holding back for hours finally roll down her cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Now only a few feet away from her, Kai’Sa stands still. Ahri sits with her knees to her chest, staring blankly into the water, dressed in an oversized pink sweater and black leggings. She turns towards Kai’Sa, eyes widening at the sight of her. Kai’Sa steps closer and drops to her knees next to the fox._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Kai’Sa?” Ahri asks, instinctively reaching out to wipe the tears from the dancers face. She didn’t expect anyone to come look for her. She didn’t expect them to even notice she had left._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Kai’Sa was too relieved to give an explanation, and she wraps Ahri in a tight hug, crying into her shoulder. “What are you doing?” Ahri whispers, rubbing small circles on Kai’Sa’s back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I was so scared,” Kai’Sa sniffs. “I thought somebody kidnapped you, or killed you,” Ahri chokes at the dancers words. She didn’t realize this would scare her so much._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I’m sorry,” Ahri lets a tear fall from her eyes. “I’m sorry…” She repeats in a whisper. They sit for a while, content in each other's arms, before Kai’Sa pulls away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“What are you doing out here?” She asks, tears still falling from her eyes, but considerably less than before. “What were you thinking?” Kai’Sa wanted to be mad at the singer, but she couldn’t. She was so happy to have even _found _her that any anger was completely drowned out by relief.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Ahri’s face drops and she looks back out to the crashing waves. “I needed to clear my head,” She answers vaguely. Kai’Sa grabs Ahri’s hand and holds it in her own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“You could’ve told me,” She grumbles, looking down at the powdery sand below her. “Or any of us.” She adds. Ahri looks down, a small frown on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I’m sorry,” She mumbles again, her ears flat against her head. Her tails lays limp in the sand, spread out in a heap of white fluff. “I didn’t mean to scare you,” She says, resting her head and arms on her knees again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“You can talk to us, you know,” Kai’Sa says, hesitant with her words. Ahri doesn’t open up very often, but Kai’Sa figured now might be a decent time to bring it up. “We’re always here to help you. We all love you, Ahri.” She finishes. Ahri sighs and turns towards the dancer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I know,” She whispers, brushing a strand of hair from her face. “I’m sorry,” She looks at Kai’Sa’s teary eyes and continues. “I’ll try to talk about it later, after we all get some sleep.” A small smile plays on Ahri’s lips. The first smile Kai’Sa had seen on the fox in a few days. Too happy that she’s smiling at all, Kai’Sa doesn’t think to look if it’s real or not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Let’s go home,” Kai’Sa suggests, standing up and brushing the sand off her legs. She holds a hand out to Ahri who takes it and pulls herself up. There’s a million questions circling in Kai’Sa’s mind, but she decides to save them for later. She found Ahri. That’s what matters._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Hand in hand, Kai’Sa walks them to the street Evelynn stopped on, but Evelynn was nowhere in sight. “What about my Jeep,” Ahri asks calmly. Kai’Sa looks at her, her face still pink and tear stained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I’ll have Evelynn get it later,” Kai’Sa breathes. “I want to ride with you and Eve so I know you’re safe,” Kai’Sa has a small frown on her face. It makes Ahri guilty. She nods and shoves her keys deep into her pocket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Without letting go of Ahri’s hand, Kai’Sa pulls out her phone only to see a text from the diva herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________I parked over by the cafe ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Do you…” Kai’Sa starts, turning to face Ahri. “happen to know where a cafe is…?” She asks sheepishly. Ahri gives her a small smile, knowing that Kai’Sa still doesn’t know the area well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Yeah,” Ahri says, starting to walk onto the nearby sidewalk. “I’ll take us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________They walk down the empty streets in silence. It’s around 5:45 AM, so only the early morning joggers and their dogs are up. Kai’Sa was an early riser herself, but she never understood getting up quite so early for a jog._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Just a under block away is Evelynn’s car. It’s easy to spot since it’s practically the only vehicle in the parking lot. Ahri and Kai’Sa walk over to it and see Evelynn on her phone in the driver’s seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Kai’Sa opens up the back door and crawls in, sitting on the side furthest from the open door. Ahri stands at the door, her eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly. Kai’Sa smiles and gestures for the fox to sit in the back with her, and Ahri listens to her bandmate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“You don’t want to sit up front?” Ahri asks, buckling her seatbelt. Kai’Sa shakes her head, locking eyes with the gumiho._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Not after tonight,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________\----_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The drive home was a long one. Kai’Sa had fallen asleep with her head on Ahri’s lap, and Ahri was mindlessly running her fingers through the dancer’s smooth dark hair. Ahri had loosened it from the messy bun it was in so Kai’Sa was more comfortable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“She was worried sick, you know,” Evelynn spoke up, breaking the white noise of the quiet radio. “You really scared her,” She adds, looking at Ahri through the rear view mirror._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Ahri forces her face into a glare. “Are you guilt tripping me, Eve?” She asks, some bite in her tone. She was not in the mood to be shamed for this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“No,” Evelynn replies curtly. “I’m simply telling you what happened.” Her answer wasn’t very good, but Ahri accepted it, not wanting to start a full blown argument with the demon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Ahri looks down at the dancer, the guilt from earlier settling in her chest again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“She’s exhausted,” Evelynn adds. The diva was beginning to get on Ahri’s nerves, but she decided she probably deserved it after what she did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I can see that,” The blonde says, her tone reflecting her annoyance. She leaned back into the leather seat, still brushing her fingers through Kai’Sa’s hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________They don’t speak for the rest of the ride home. Ahri simply stares out the window at the stars and trees, watching as the sky slowly turns into a light blue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________When they pull up to the house, Akali’s bike is already sitting in it’s reserved spot. Ahri gently wakes Kai’Sa up, and the trio walks into the house only to find Akali passed out on the couch with the TV on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Evekynn sets down her keys and walks over to the sleeping rouge. “Love,” She whispers. Akali sturrs and finally sits up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Is she here-” She starts, but stops when she turns around and sees the gumiho standing in the kitchen. “Ahri!” She gets off the couch and runs to hug the singer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I’m sorry for making you guys worry,” The fox apologies again, and Kai’Sa grips her hand in response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“We’re just glad we found you,” The dancer smiles, joining the hug. The three girls hug for a few moments before Kai’Sa extends her hand to the loitering demon. “Eve,” She smirks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Evelynn lets out an exasperated sigh and joins in the hug. Despite her attitude, a smile plays on her full lips. They all enjoy each other’s embrace for a while, happy to be reunited again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Please, Ahri,” The dancer starts, looking up to meet the gumiho’s gaze. “Don’t ever do that again,” She lets out a small laugh, but Ahri knows she’s serious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I won’t,” Ahri replies with a warm smile forming on her face. “I promise.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Ahri would have a jeep that she rarely drives and eve takes when she wants to be discreet. I also know close to nothing about cars so i didn’t go into much detail regarding that :)
> 
> i meant to take this little story in a completely different direction but i ended up writing this on accident so this is what you get.
> 
> thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit :)))


End file.
